life ends when true love dies
by cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake
Summary: someone shot zach is cammie heart broken can she deal or will she marry some one new .read just a para. wen i get any reviews hopefully 5 try to guess who she marrys. first to guess right will get posted as the biigest fanfic reader for gallengher.bye
1. forcfully, zach

Zaaaacccchhhh!" I screamed when I heard the gun go off. I ran to him. my vision blurring I hugged his head as I saw the blood every where I started blacking out right before they drug me away.

that's all I remember besides him asking me to marry him. Its been two years since the accident and I'm now 19 and forcefully married to the man who killed my first true love.

I'm married to an old knew enemy. His name……….

* * *

find out next chappie. I need a few reviews wit guesses no anonymous sorry cant get a virus this is my first fanfic but I'm pretty comfidant I can write good so I guess you should review if u do ur name goes up tell me u don't want it up disclaimer saying it once i dont own any chara. from the books got it.


	2. my life sucks

"Josh! Why did you kill him? I ask you every day and you have never explained to me why. Was it out of spite or do you really love me that much you didn't have to kill him." I was pissed with Josh. How could he do this to me.

Do you want to hear the begining? Any way here it is the day Zach got killed.

"Ok, Zach you ready to go yet?" I asked me and Bex had already been done getting ready a few minutes earlier. finally the boys came out. What took then so long. We had a mission to do. Mission: find Josh and bring him to the academy. He needed to be trained for his real parents are spies and he lives with fosters and don't know it Cause his parents M.I.A.

(apparently Josh knows he's a spy)

When we found josh he was walking down the road outside of the Roseville city limit and into a neighboring town called Vergo. We followed him to a school called Vergo academy for unrealistically gifted teens. Ya right. Well we know Josh knows he's a spy but he's one of the bad guys. Want to know how we found out . He turned around and said, "I thought I had a tail or tails. Guess I was right. You know what I'm doing this cause I love you Cammie." he pulled out a gun and HE KILLED ZACH. That's when it ended for me I froze and then told Bex and Grant to run. They did I didn't I couldn't move I could do was run up to Zach and hold him begging him not to leave and that's when everything went black.

I woke three weeks later and was forcefully put into a wedding dress pushed down the isle and two minutes later I was married to Josh. I'm now 19 married apparently having a kid and I can honestly say I wish my husband would drop dead, and that I would be the one to make him drop, but I lost everything when Zach died my mother only knows I'm alive cause I'm aloud to call her once a week and write her when ever I want. My life officially sucks.

* * *

i know its short sorry but i will start making longer ones but i gotta go to an award thing for my little brothers 3 grade class any who big props for the number one guesser that i updated for thnks to her for review the biggest gallengher reader is twifanatic1 yaaaaa!


	3. who is green eyes

**Today is my sixth month confined in the house. I can't leave my room he has top security on me. The only other room I'm allowed into is the library which is connected to mine and my daughters room. Oh ya I forgot to tell you eight months after Zach's death I had his daughter josh wasn't happy with this but I didn't care what he thought. So I kept her, her name is Cazmon. I love her to death. She even has the same smirk that always used to play on Zach's face. To think it used to annoy me but now I can't wait 'til the next time I see it. It just reminds me so much of him. I wish I could send her to Gallagher but it doesn't look like I'll ever leave these three rooms. I've never even met one of the maids or other servants.**

**Today I'm in a better mood than I have been because I can call my mom again. Also I can't wait to see the outside again. Josh is going to let me take a walk in the garden without security standing three inches away from me and he said today I could also take Cazmon outside with me.**

**I got dressed in my regular clothes or in this case a beautiful sun dress that I don't normally wear. I went in to my daughters room got her dressed then walked out of the room into the hall and my contained freedom. I was so happy that I was on the brink of crying. in my daze I wasn't paying attention to were I was going and found my self in the servants quarters. I heard a door open and saw a person stepped out he wasn't facing so I didn't know who he was. I called to him, " Excuse me but could you help me I'm lost."**

**He didn't turn around but he stopped and replied, " Oh are you the new maid then you are in the third room on the right in the next hallway over," he stated simply. **

"**oh no I'm not a maid I'm mistress Morgan but call me Cammie." I replied. Then he turned around and said that he would help me to the garden. But I wasn't focused on the garden all I was focused on was the man in front of me. He was gorgeous oh and those beautiful green eyes killed me, for the man in front of me was…..**

**_____________________________________________________**

**Cliffy oh and big thanks to my official number one fan ****twifanatic1 she helped me pick out a girl and the name of the girl that was Zach's kid. Thanks to her for helping me choose the name Cazmon. So review and then I up date and yes I know josh is ooc and I know Bex and Grant wouldn't just leave her but Bex thought she was following her. So she left and don't you think Bex would listen even if Cammie didn't run. I'm mean it is her job any way.**


	4. cazmon's who

ZACH! that's what I kept screaming in my mind. He was standing right in front of me. I thought he was dead. I had a million questions to ask him were was he why he let me marry josh if he still remembered. Did he remember. I don't think he does.

He was about to leave but I didn't want him to I hadn't seen him for two years the love of my life the person whom I thought was dead was right in front of me and he didn't even know who I was. I had to figure this out. So I spoke up "Could you maybe stay? I haven't talked to any body in awhile. It would be a nice change." he nodded and I asked him question after question.

" So why are you working here?" I asked.

" Well I got in a real bad car accident two yeas ago and I was in a comma for about a year. When I woke up I couldn't remember a thing. The doctor said that I was a servant at this house and told me my name was Zachary Goode. So I came here and they told Josh that I had amnesia and it could be permanent if he couldn't find any thing that would remind me of my past."

Okay so all I have to do is remind him of who he is and who I am and that Cazmon is his daughter then we can leave and be one big happy family.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya I know its short but I'm really tired. Big thanks to those who reviewed and guessed at who the person was I promise it will get better. I'm just really tired but 4 chap. In 2 days isn't bad but plz I need more reviews than what I'm getting cuz I really like hearing from u guys. Ur awesome by. Also thank twifanatic1 for making me update tonight.


	5. pageing josh

* * *

I woke with a smirk on my face. Yes a smirk I haven't smirked since I found out that Zach was "dead". I knew what I would do.

I walked to the inter com on my wall.

" Josh, sweetie. Could you come here I need to talk to you." I paged.

" I'm on my way." Josh said sounding somewhat annoyed.

* * *

'm so sorry i havent updated this is a short one gotta get off. i was grounded and just got back home from vegas i was there for a week dont eat me plz


	6. break down

RECAP:I woke with a smirk on my face. Yes a smirk I haven't smirked since I found out that Zach was "dead". I knew what I would do.

I walked to the inter com on my wall.

" Josh, sweetie. Could you come here I need to talk to you." I paged.

" I'm on my way." Josh said sounding somewhat annoyed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When josh walked into the room with an annoyed expression I smiled at him and his face quickly turned to amusement. Poor man 'probly thought I was giving in. ha.

"Josh, sweetie do you think I could go into town with the accompany of an employee that is." that did it his face went sour.

" So you called me in here to see if you could into town with one of my employees." he responded.

" Yes. Well me and Emma. I would rather not leave her here."

" Fine you behaved on your walk so you may. Now which employee did you have in mind."

" That Zach fellow. He seems nice. Cazmon likes him. We ran into him when we got lost. Is he new I don't ever recall meeting him before." I could see pure joy on his face when I aid I didn't think I'd met him before. As if I could ever forget Zach. But he nodded his he and told me to get ready, then he would Paige Zach to come take me to town. I got ready and put on jeans a tee-shirt that had a tiger hiding from a monkey with the monkey saying 'who bigger now'. when I finished Josh had Zach meet me in the garden.

" Now Josh please do not have me tailed I won't run I just want to take Emma out for a little." he nodded then Zach stepped up and said the car was ready to take us into town for the day. I reluctantly kissed Josh and stepped into the car pulling Cazmon onto my lap, and we pulled away.

" So," Zach began, " Cazmon. that's an interesting name. Were did you get it?" he asked.

" It's a combination of mine and her fathers name."

" So Cammie and Josh turns to Cazmon. I don't get were you find a "z"."

" Well the first thing would be Josh isn't the fathers. Her fathers name is Zach Goode."

" Well then he has the same first name as me."

" no you dont get it do you. You really don't know who her father is......"

that did it the car swurved then canme to a complete stop. the front do opened then slammed so hard you would have thoought someone was ripping it off the hinges.

i knew it you were trying to make him relize it. You were trying to leave." josh yelled Zach looked totaly lconfused and i wanted to kill Josh. to top everything off Cazmon started crying and the more Joshed yelled the more Cazmon cried then i fell to peices. i passed out......

* * *

dun dun dun. this is a little longer i was getting impatient. now review and tell me what you think should happen next or pm me


	7. letters from zach

i awoke my head pounding and i was sure i was not smirking as i was trying to rememder the previous events. i got out of the bed and turned the lamp on. there was a note on the night stand. i picked it up the front read : **ZACH** in very fancy writting. so i opened it and began to read.

_Dear Cammie,_

_ i know who i am. and ive known but i have to play dumb if i want to get you out of here. i know you thought i was dead and believe me it is hard for me to just stand on the sidelines while that scum bag is married to u. but mark my words he will pay and you will be mine we will be a family all of us. You , Cazmon and i. i love you and always will. i will see you tonight after josh falls a sleep._

_ i will love you always,_

_ zach_

_the letter broke my heart i had to get ready and make sure my things were packed along with CAzmons. for i was being saved._

**i know short but im grounded and have been grounded this is something to show yuo i havent foegot. oh and in one of the chppies i put emma instead oh cazmon by mistake sorry i wasnt to whoever reviewed and told me about it.**

* * *


	8. once upon a december

I looked at the clock, it read 9:26pm. Okay so a little longer Josh is never up past ten he thinks it makes you dumb if you get a loss of sleep. Man he's such a freak I cant wait to get out. The anxiety of waiting for Zach knowing he was alive and well hurt more than not knowing if he was dead or not.

I had to take it off my mind so I went to Cazmon's room and picked her up. I started singing to her.

Dancing bearsPainted wingsThings I almost remember,And a song someone singsonce upon a DecemberSomeone holds me safe and warm,horses prance through a silver storm,Figures dancing gracefully,across my memory,(singing aaaaa with the melody)Someone holds me safe and warm,horses prance through a silver storm,Figures dancing gracefully,across my memory,Far away, long agothings I yern to rememberand a song someone singsOnce upon a DecemberAnd a song someone singsOnce upon a December

"That was beautiful." I turned around quit frightened by the voice. Zach stood there, and he knew who I was and he loved me. I was afraid to speak afraid that my voice would betray me and sound so squeaky.

"What was the name of that song." he asked sweetly.

"once upon a December," I replied " I've loved it since I was little now I sing it for Cazmon."

* * *

ere it is and yes its areal song i lovveee it. look it up on youtube off my favorite movie hehe enjoy and review.


	9. not tonight

I grabbed Cazmon and walked to the door.

" Zach are you coming?" I asked.

" No we can't leave tonight he has on double security for tonight." he responded but I must of looked disappointed because he told me we were leaving tomorrow no matter what.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know its short but I gotta go my neighbor wants to play and shes seven so I play with her a lot my friends think its weird though cuz im thirteen a nd shes a little kid but we all have fun her brother and cuzins and my brothers we all hang out. Ill post a longer one soon k lov ya readers by r&r


End file.
